miramagiafandomcom-20200214-history
Carnival Area
There is an area in every village that looks like a Carnival! It contains the following: __TOC__ A path leads from the center of your village towards the upper left, to this area. The path continues past this area and, if you continue down this path, you can "walk" to the city. If you do this, you will arrive at the eastern gate of the city instead of smack in the middle of the city square. Some people prefer this method. The Tent of Advanced Magic Once you have reached level 25, you get visit to the fortune teller and "consult" about the future for free every day. Make sure you use it! You will sometimes get really wonderful things, like 24 hours of one of the Plus features or a number of plants, sometimes very expensive plants! And, like the wheel, sometimes you get ok items, like 200 dragon food, which is better than the wheel. And sometimes you get ... well, we're not revealing all the surprises! Additional "consultations" will cost you two (2) rubies each. The Wheel of Fortune You get one free spin of the wheel every day. Make sure you use it! You will sometimes get really wonderful things, like 24 hours of one of the Plus features, Rubies, Dragon food, etc… As of the July '13th update, a "Weekly prize" was introduced, replacing Optic Plant Mush . Each week there is a new prize that will fill this slot. This menu was also redesigned. Click here to see the old design. Additional spins will cost two (2) rubies per spin. The Lottery Booth Once you have transformed once and reached level 50, you can visit the lottery booth once a day for your free ticket and buy additional tickets if you so choose. Lotto prizes include Rubies , Clothing items for your character, Large amounts of Gold or Mana, Instant crop harvest (planted crops are instantly ripe), Instant building completion (1 building being upgraded is instantly finished), and more! Note: Players can reveal their Lotto ticket winnings by clicking the scratch button under the ticket, or by dragging their mouse over the gray area (akin to scratching a lotto ticket by rubbing a coin over it). Here are a couple sample Lotto tickets: Pole of Banners When a village first starts, this pole is empty, as this picture shows. When the village wins a competition, a Bronze pennant is hung on one of the crossbeams. As additional competition are won, additional pennant are added on the remaining beams. When all spaces are filled the pennants upgrade one at a time with each new village win. Originally, they maxed out at gold, but with an update in May 2014 new levels have been added. This had been requested by the user-base. The current order in descending: #Ruby Pennant #Sapphire Pennant #Gold Pennant #Silver Pennant #Bronze Pennant The second image shows a village that has one of each of these pennants displayed. The Baliff The Bailiff is the character standing by the entrance of the Carnival Area. You can work for the Bailiff as a Village Assistant if you are going to be away from the game for an hour or more. This is a terrific way to earn some gold. The gold you earn increases as your level increases; there is also a 25% increase to your wages if you have the Plus Account active. Clicking on the Bailiff brings up the Village Assistant menu. Here you can use the up and down arrows (or just type in) the amount of time you wish to work for the Bailiff. Many players set this up overnight since they'll be asleep and not checking on the game until morning. Once you set the time, click "Accept work" to start the clock. Note: While working, players are prevented from starting new building upgrades, adding to competitions, decorating their village, etc… Trying to take part in any of the forbidden tasks will generate the warning shown here. Once you "Accept work", the menu changes to what you see here. This menu shows how much time you until you reach the amount of time you promised to work. At any time, players can click the "Cancel work" button and quit their Bailiff job. Doing so will forfeit any wages (gold) the player had earned. The other option "End work" is only available after the player has been working for over one (1) hour. Like the "Cancel work" button, this will also quit the Bailiff job, but in this case the player will be paid the wages for the hours they have worked. The downside is that using this option does cost Rubies. Since Rubies are rare in the game (and are the equivalent of real money), most players find using this option an unwise choice since gold is easily earned in other ways and the small amount of gold earned by quitting is not worth the Rubies required. Seasonal Locations Sometimes special people and places might be added to the carnival area to celebrate seasons. I've seen one so far; there could be more. The Winter Fairy The Winter Fairy first appeared in the game during December, 2012. Here you see her standing between the Wheel and Lotto booth. She holds the Advent Calendar. You could open one window of the calendar every day, and receive a gift. Some of these gifts were garden objects, others were clothing (earmuffs), or special Festive Seeds, a type of premium optic mushroom seed. Magical Spy You can find out who jinxed (Pranked) you by paying the magical spy. For 3000 Gold you can find the last 10 players who jinxed you in the last 30 days. Category:Carnival Category:Locations